


Memorable Dreams

by greeneggs101



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fever Dreams, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101
Summary: Sora's caught a cold and the remedy has "odd dream" side effects.Nothing Riku can't handle... right?---“Okay!” Sora said as the Meowjesty settled themself. “Now remember to wait for your cue!”Riku ran over, “Sora… what’s going on?”Sora grinned at him, his smile a little sillier than usual. “A musical of course! Are you ready to join us? It’s just a dress rehearsal though, and the Meow Wows in the back are still working on their dancing.”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	Memorable Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> So a few days (weeks?) ago [ @SirLadySketch ](https://twitter.com/SirLadySketch) tweeted what was essential "CATS but with different colored Meow Wows" and my brain just went "Well, why not?." Combined with catching a cold myself and taking cold medicine for several nights, I wrote up this fever dream. 
> 
> It's short and hopefully cute? But it did fulfill my need for Soriku sick cuddles (and dancing Meow Wows. We _all_ need more dancing Meow Wows). 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“But, Riku, I need—” 

“You need to rest,” Riku pushed, eventually resorting to physically picking his boyfriend up, cradling him close to his chest. Sora whined and protested, but eventually wrapped his arms around Riku’s neck in a tight hug. 

“... not sleepy.” 

“You don’t have to sleep,” Riku assured him. “But you’re taking Oaken’s cold remedy and resting.” Riku wished he had a spare potion as well, but they used up the last of them on the wave of heartless that attacked them in the forest. Anna promised that Oaken’s cold remedy was worth its weight in gold, but that it had some weird side effects that meant Sora should rest after taking it. 

“... fine…” Sora sighed and leaned his head on Riku’s shoulder. Suddenly he tensed in Riku’s arms and sneezed three times in a row. 

Riku wrinkled his nose. “Bless you. Still think you’re not sick?” 

“Nope, still—” Sora sneezed again. “It’s just those dandelion heartless.” 

“I’m sure.” 

By the time they made it back to the room Elsa and Anna had given them for the night, Sora was dozing into Riku’s shoulder, his snores loud as his stuffy nose prevented him from breathing normally. A feeling of fondness spread through Riku. 

Sora would always be so precious to him. Someone to protect and someone who made him feel so safe. 

He managed to open the door still cradling Sora. It was pleasantly warm inside the room, the fire having been lit by the castle servants long ago. The bed was large and already piled with numerous blankets. Riku gently laid Sora among them, kissing his forehead before reaching down to pull Sora’s shoes off, starting with the right one. 

“Mmm, Riku?” 

“Shh,” Riku tugged Sora’s left shoe off. “Stay awake though. You still need to take your medicine.” 

“Uhg… yuck.” Sora stuck his tongue out but obligingly stayed awake, pulling absently on the fringe of one heavy blanket. 

Riku managed to get Sora’s shoes off and placed them on the floor next to the bed. Reaching into his pocket, Riku pulled out Oaken’s cold medicine and the spoon Anna had given him. He read the instructions carefully: 

_Yoo Hoo! For minor cold: One tablespoon. For severe cold: 2 Tablespoons. Also recommended is a long stay in the sauna (please visit Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post for an excellent sauna experience.)_

_Side effects may include drowsiness, elevated heart rate, and odd dreams._

Riku frowned at the last part but figured that a few odd dreams would be worth it. (They couldn’t be any stranger than the dreams they’ve faced already.) He measured out a tablespoon of the strange concoction. It didn’t smell like the passion fruit flavored cold medicine he was used to from back home, but was more berry scented. “Here, open up.” 

“Ugh, I don’t want--ack!” Sora glared at Riku when Riku used the opening created by Sora’s whine to force the spoon in. He obligingly swallowed the medicine. “You’re horrible.” 

“You love me,” Riku countered, measuring out another spoonful. “Come on, one more.” 

Sora sighed, but took the second spoonful much more readily, cringing with the taste hit. “Gooseberry. Those things aren’t even good when they’re not in cold medicine.” 

Riku chuckled and placed the cold medicine back on the nightstand. “Small price to pay for a non-stuffy nose.” 

Sora sighed and then reached over to grab Riku’s wrist, looking up at Riku with tired, watery eyes and a pale face. “Stay with me?” 

“Wasn’t planning on going anywhere,” Riku whispered, leaning down to kiss Sora’s forehead once more, his feverish skin too warm to the touch. “How are you feeling now?” 

“Mm… cold…” 

“Okay, let me just get comfortable.” Riku pulled away so he could toe his own shoes off, shrugging his jacket off as well as his shirt. Sora might be cold, but he certainly wasn’t. Plus he knew Sora loved skin to skin contact when he was feeling under the weather. 

He glanced back over at the bed, finding that Sora was shrugging out of his own jacket, but left his shirt on, starting to shiver. Riku hurried back over, crawling over Sora so he could lie beside him, grabbing two of the heavy, warm blankets to pull over them. He laid down with his head against the pillows, opening his arms invitingly. 

Sora eagerly entered them, pressing his head to Riku’s chest, right over his heart. 

“I think…” Sora began, raising a hand to absently trace shapes on Riku’s chest. “I might be a little bit sick.” 

Riku chuckled, running a hand down Sora’s back. “I thought you might be. But you’ll be right as rain in no time.” 

Sora hummed and nodded against Riku’s chest. 

Riku continued to run his hand down Sora’s back, feeling his boyfriend’s breathing even out in sleep. He meant to only lie there until Sora fell asleep, then grab a book from his travel bag, but as he continued to relax in the warm room, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. 

It wasn’t until it was too late that he felt it. The pull of Sora’s heart reaching for his. The signal that he was about to dive. 

Not that it mattered. If Sora needed him in his dreams, Riku would gladly follow. 

Riku _dove_. 

— — — 

“Oooh, my head.” Riku groaned as he awoke, still not quite used to the somewhat tired feeling after a dive. This time it felt worse. His ears felt like they were both stuffed with cotton while his head also felt too achy. 

“Riku! Are you here to join the musical?!” 

_Huh? That’s not Sora—_

A large wet tongue licked Riku’s face. Suddenly, Riku was wide awake, blinking away the last of the confused, dazed state and finding his vision full of happy Meow Wow face. 

“Oh… hey, boy.” Riku reached up and gently scratched behind one of the Meow Wow’s ears. 

The Meow Wow yipped and wiggled excitedly. 

“Ooooh yes, now behind the other ear, please!!” 

“What?!” Riku jumped back. That voice… it had—

It had come from the Meow Wow. 

“You… you speak?” 

The Meow Wow looked up at him. “Yes?”

Riku blinked in confusion. He didn’t see the Meow Wow’s mouth move, but he was _sure_ that it had— 

“I haven’t quite gotten them to dance in sync yet, but we’re getting there.” 

“Huh?” Riku looked around, recognizing that voice. “Sora?” 

“Over here!” 

Riku looked around, recognizing the bright street lamps of the fountain plaza in Traverse Town. Surrounding them were dozens of Meow Wow dream eaters, way more than the ones who helped him and Sora during their Mark of Mastery. Most were standard Meow Wows just painted different colors and shades, but a couple more were Flowbermeows and Catanukis. 

Finally, Riku spotted Sora in the middle of the fountain, evidently directing the largest Meowjesty Riku had ever seen to sit at the top of the fountain. 

“Okay!” Sora said as the Meowjesty settled themself. “Now remember to wait for your cue!” 

Riku ran over, “Sora… what’s going on?” 

Sora grinned at him, his smile a little sillier than usual. “A musical of course! Are you ready to join us? It’s just a dress rehearsal though, and the Meow Wows in the back are still working on their dancing.”

“Dance—” Riku shook his head, still confused, not even sure how Meow Wows could dance. “Sora— I think that cold medicine—”

“And a five, six, seven, eight!” Sora shouted, ignoring Riku and counting off a rhythm. 

Music suddenly surrounded the plaza, emanating from unseen speakers. 

_“Midnight  
_ _Not a sound from the pavement  
_ _Has the moon lost her memory?  
_ _She is smiling alone”_

Riku blinked, his whole body filling with a wave of confusion. 

Was the Meowjesty… singing?

He glanced between the Meowjesty and Sora, the Meowjesty certainly moving as if they were singing and Sora was waving his arms around as if conducting, but for all Riku tried, none of it made sense. 

Suddenly, several Meow Wows surrounded him in a rainbow of different colors. He watched in bafflement as they began to sway to the music and melody. 

“Oh good! They got their dance moves down. That’ll make the musical much better!” Sora turned his smile on Riku again, looking sillier and sillier as he continued to wave his arms, his eyes still a little glassy with sickness. 

Riku groaned, shaking his head and suddenly remembering that last line from the medicine bottle. Odd dreams indeed. 

“Dance with us, Riku!” One Meow Wow shouted, his cries echoed by others around him. 

Riku shook his head, laughing. Well, if he was along for the ride in this bizarre dream, might as well enjoy it. “Alright, I’ll dance. But I’d rather dance with Sora if he’d have me.” 

“I’d love to!” Sora shouted, jumping out of the middle of the fountain and taking both of Riku’s hands. Together they began to sway with no sense of rhythm but with enough enthusiasm to make up for it. Above them, the Meowjesty continued to sing. 

_“Daylight,  
_ _I must wait for the sunrise  
_ _I must think of a new life  
_ _And I mustn't give in  
_ When the dawn comes  
_Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin…”_

The music swelled and it suddenly felt like there were stage lights on them, a spotlight tracking them around the plaza as Sora pulled Riku to and fro in a dance. Around them, the meow wow’s spun and swayed, some of them on two legs to better dance with their partner dream eaters. 

Riku chuckled at the ridiculousness of it, sharing an exuberant smile with his beloved. Sora laughed, pulling Riku in close to lead him around the cobblestones of the fountain plaza, nearly running into several dancing dream eaters as they did so. But Riku helped Sora avoid a direct crash, and the Meow Wows didn’t seem to mind having to break their dance to avoid them. Instead, Riku was fairly sure he heard several of them cheering him and Sora on as they continued to spin and take turns leading each other in this strange dance. 

On the next verse, Sora pulled Riku in close. “I like it when we dance… we need to do it more when I’m awake.” 

Riku hummed, wrapping his arms more fully around Sora, and slowing their dance to a sway. “Whatever you want… but maybe leave the dancing Meow Wows to your dreams. I don’t think they have any rhythm.”

“They try and that’s what matters,” Sora protested with a laugh, slowing completely to a stop as the music ended. 

The dream began to take on the hazy, fog-like quality that indicated that Sora was waking. Riku leaned in to kiss Sora’s forehead, relieved to find it not as feverish as it had been before they went to sleep. 

He heard the Meow Wows cheer around them, some of them sounding more like the squeaks and whines he was used to, but Riku was fairly sure he heard a few Meow Wows shout “Bravo!!” and “Encore!!” 

It was certainly the strangest dream Riku had ever been a part of. 

“Mmmm. Riku?” Sora hummed, leaning against Riku’s chest. “I think I’m waking up.” 

“Go ahead,” Riku murmured, kissing Sora’s forehead once more. “I’ll be there when you wake.” 

And with that, the dream ended, fading away to darkness that no longer felt oppressive or dangerous as Riku had once thought. Sora disappeared from his arms, but that was fine. Riku would see him soon. 

— — — 

“Mmm… Riku? Too hot…” 

Riku woke up and blinked his eyes open, finding the room dark. The fireplace had gone out with no one to tend it, but the room was pleasantly warm under the blankets. He rolled over to wrap his arms around Sora, finding that his skin had cooled off considerably, the fever broken. 

“Hot…” Sora murmured again, even as he shuffled closer to Riku’s side. It seemed he was only half awake, his eyes closed. He sounded better though. 

Riku rolled one of the blankets away so it wasn’t as stifling around Sora. “Better? You’ll just feel cold again if the fever comes back.”

“Mmm, good thing I have a Riku sized blanket to cuddle with.” Sora pressed in closer. “You’re the only blanket I need.” 

Riku chuckled and pressed several kisses into Sora’s hair and forehead. “You’re still getting another dose of medicine in the morning. I’ll run out and find a high-potion as well. Then you’ll be right as rain by the time we leave tomorrow.” 

“Yeah!” Sora finally blinked his eyes open, meeting Riku’s own. They seemed to glow with their own life as the moonlight filtered in from the window. “You’re gonna love Corona. There are these flowers and—” 

“And more dandelion heartless?” Riku huffed in amusement. 

“Well, maybe. But there’s a town there too and maybe the festival’s still going on! We can dance!” Sora looked up at Riku pleadingly. “Did you mean what you said in the dream? That we can dance?”

Riku nodded, “Whatever you want.” 

Sora grinned and cuddled close to Riku’s chest once more, letting out a blissful sigh as he started to drift back to sleep. 

Riku hummed an absent tune, suddenly realizing it was the same one as the Meowjesty was singing in the dream. “Just… maybe no dancing meow wows? They really have no rhythm.” 

Sora chuckled, half asleep already. 

With another tug and pull, Riku followed Sora into his dreams, this time landing in a field of flowers with the sun bright and warm above them. 

And not a single dancing Meow Wow in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and leave a comment if you did!
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter: [ @Green_eggs101 ](https://twitter.com/Green_eggs101), I often post wip fic snippets, craft projects, and occasionally just yell about soriku. :D


End file.
